


情敌

by JG054



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 03:09:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21129776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JG054/pseuds/JG054
Summary: 蟒獒，平行世界无关真人，慎入





	情敌

许昕最近爱上了情敌二字，逢人见面便把情敌放在嘴边，“咱俩是情敌”，见到马龙说，见到周雨说，方博樊振东也不放过。一开始大家都大白眼给过去，照例无视，几次过后，深受其害中枪无数的马龙微微一笑，道：“那就是吧。”  
许昕还摇头晃脑的呢，马龙这一句话差点没让他脖子闪着，“啥！你给我收回！你不能……你怎么能这样呢？我还是不是你可爱的师弟了，爱呢？爱呢？”  
马龙愉悦了，但还没愉悦够，于是继续平淡温柔的说：“咱俩不是情敌吗？有啥爱？爱都给――”  
“啊啊啊啊啊――你闭嘴不要再说！马龙你个我就知道你图谋不轨！”  
张继科撞见的就是这样一幅场景，真丢人，张继科心里这样想，手就冲许昕后脖领子去了，虽然其实是提溜不动也拽不太动的，但许昕很配合的颠儿回了张继科旁边。  
与之反差的是不客气的那张嘴，“诶你拽我干嘛啊你？”  
张继科在心里冷哼一声，“干你。你干嘛呢？”  
许昕比较想回击某人的前一句话，又想也回个干你给后一句话，但最后他说出口的却是，“马龙他图谋不轨！他承认了老张！他说他的爱全给了你！我说什么了，无风不起浪啊，他要是一点想法没有，这你俩能找出那么多奸情来？”  
马龙面带微笑，心里想：说的跟真事儿似的，好像我和继科背着你开房了似的，给点阳光就灿烂，得了便宜还卖乖，许大蟒啊许大蟒你就嘚瑟吧你瞧你那点出息。  
张继科心里想的和马龙差不多，不过最后一句话有微妙的改变――许大蟒啊许大蟒你就撒娇吧瞧你那点出息。  
……  
情人眼里出西施，弟控滤镜十米厚。虽然许昕个虚假报年龄的其实才比继科哥哥小一岁，而且基本可以说是没一点弟弟的可爱之处，尤其是和周雨樊振东对比之下，简直愧对弟弟二字啊，但总归还是弟弟，而且对继科哥哥来说还有个第二身份加成。  
那就是撒娇了吗？那也不是撒娇啊科哥你醒醒啊！周雨无数次无声的呐喊，比撒娇许昕他连榜单都不该进啊！  
然并卵，事情就是这么个事情，情况就是这么个情况，生米早就成熟饭，鸭子也早就下肚了，许昕同志可以毫不虚心的嘚瑟放肆挑衅了，马龙无数次无语的看着他，说，今天阳光是不错，但你能不能不晒脸。许昕说师兄你那嘴跟谁学的越来越损啊，马龙淡然道，继科儿。  
要不说人家马龙咋能当队长，一句话憋得许昕伤害值一百，是该维护继科嘴不损，还是质问为什么你又来觊觎别人的东西了是不，内伤，和马龙说话绝对内伤。  
得了，情况就是这么个情况，接着说情敌这个事儿。张继科召开家庭会议。  
问题：你他妈哪儿来的那么多情敌？  
许昕坐在床上差点炸起来：“你问我？这是你的问题啊！”  
“怎么就是我的问题了？”张继科乐了，走过去抬起许昕下巴，一副大爷调戏小妞样儿，“啧啧啧，不见你这么纤纤敏感啊许昕，你这样一颗少女心我还得好好呵护了呢。”  
“去去去，我这叫少男心好不？你这老油条懂个屁，可怜我一颗纯情少男心遇到你这渣男……”  
张渣男嘴角抽了抽，心想刘指导确实厉害，你看，许昕大蟒这外号取的，一点没取错，一天天不是缠就是浪，张渣男只能配合。  
“你纯情？”渣男凑近，发现对方耳朵开始有点泛红，……，靠，渣男有点恼，心想说纯情你还真纯情啊，心里这样骂着脸上却有点发烫。  
许昕嘿嘿乐了，翻身把对方推到床上，脸埋到脖颈处蹭起来，“张继科你这渣男名不副实啊。”  
“本来就是你污蔑我的好吧，你这记性不如金鱼呢……”张继科哼了声，许昕跟条大狗似的，啃咬舔舐他脖子，怪痒的，“别舔……”  
“你嫌弃我？”  
许昕的声音怪可怜兮兮的，虽然张继科觉得八成又是自己脑补的，他也不是不知道自己滤镜厚，但许昕真的其实还算可爱，对吧？  
才怪。“情敌”们对着春光灿烂的许昕恨恨的想。  
方博就常说，你说继科哪儿哪儿都好，怎么就瞎了呢？  
许昕从背后窜出来，你小子不是说我是瞎子？俩残疾人不是正配？  
方博：……  
方博：你是真瞎，张继科那是审美障碍。  
许昕说诶我这小暴脾气，俩人立马开始互相伤害，张继科和许昕一个破习惯从背后出来：“你俩挺腻歪啊，”然后冲他俩暧昧一笑，“这么说博儿你也是我情敌呢。”  
方博：……  
“科哥！你看着我！”张继科听到方博这久违的科哥先是一愣，就见方博鼻涕一把泪一把，“你把我和你家这口子扯一起，我选择以死明志！”  
许昕脑门上的青筋直突突，一脚踹开方博，搂着张继科冷哼，“明什么志，你科哥和我岂是你们这些凡夫俗子能拆散的，赶紧回去抱着周雨哭着唱童话吧。”  
方博瞪了许昕一眼，用目光表示许瞎子你等着的。  
许昕懒得理他，搂着张继科用下巴看方博，等人走了还不恢复，张继科轻轻的给他一下，“脖子不酸啊。”  
“酸，”许昕撇嘴，“哪儿都酸。”  
“醋喝多了？还酸，我看你是盐吃多了闲的。”  
“你懂个啥，他们都狼子野心。”  
张继科大白眼过去，写满了他们都是弟弟几个大字。  
许昕其实真的很心累。

完


End file.
